fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mini NBA 2015-16 Season
Mini NBA 2015-16 season is the second Mini NBA Season.Once again it features 22 teams from the NBA. June 17 2015 (Opening Day) Chicago Bulls(0-1) vs Atlanta Hawks(1-0) The Chicago Bulls and Atlanta Hawks had an up and down first quarter affair and Bulls led,27-25.The Bulls then continued to dominate until the end of first half,59-46.But then in the third,the Hawks came storming back from a 17-point deficit to tie the ball game,77-all.At fourth,the Hawks complete the come back and won 104-94,behind Paul Millsap's 23 points and 13 rebounds.All Hawks starters scored in double figures while Jimmy Butler and Derrick Rose combine for 51 points and 7 steals. Brooklyn Nets(1-0) vs New York Knicks(0-1) The interstate rivals square off at Madison Square Garden.This was expected to be easy for Brooklyn Nets but they were dominated by Knicks at 1st,30-23.The 2nd quarter was also close but Brooklyn now gained the lead,48-45.The 3rd was an up and down affair and the game was tied,69-all.At the last 2 minutes,Nets lead 90-84,but back to back clutch threes from Tim Hardaway Jr. would tie and keep the Knicks in the game.The game will be sent to overtime,92-all.Now,the Nets would dominate the Knicks in OT,106-96.Carmelo Anthony scored 30 in the losing effort while Hardaway scored 19 points,8 rebounds,and 6 assists on 5-5 3 point FG. Cleveland Cavaliers(1-0) vs Phoenix Suns(0-1) The Cavs easily dominated the Suns in the first,34-17.In the second quarter,Suns would rally a bit still trail huge,55-33.At third,the Cavs now pulled away from Suns 88-56.The Cavs would enjoy a very easy 110-81 victory.The Cavs big three had 18 points each and seven Cavs are in double figures while Brandon Knight had 23 points and 10 assists and Gerald Green had 22,11 rebounds,and 3 blocks in the losing effort. June 18: Boston Celtics(0-1) vs LA Lakers(1-0) At first quarter Lakers lead 25-18.But they found themselves tied at halftime,54 all.At third,Celtics took control of the game 79-70,then at fourth,Lakers rallied to win 107-104 w/ Wayne Ellington's shot at the buzzer.Ellington had 20 points and 9 assists,Lin had triple double w/ 17,10 rebounds,and 11 assists,Bryant and Nick Young had 23 points each.Rondo,Pierce,and Ray Allen combined for 63 points(Rondo with 20,Allen w/ 17,Pierce w/ 26) in their Celtics return. San Antonio Spurs(0-1) vs Detroit Pistons(1-0)-An early game of the year candidate,the Spurs and Pistons face off at the Palace of Auburn Hills.The first quarter was very close and Pistons lead,34-32.At the second quarter it was also an up and down affair,and Spurs gained the halftime lead,60-59.Then at third,both teams were tied once again,87-all.But then the fourth quarter would be the best part of the game.With 5 minutes remaining and Spurs up 109-93,the Pistons made a 20-4 run to tie the game.Reggie Jackson made the game tying buzzer beater three,113-all.In the first overtime,it was very close.The Pistons led by four,125-121.But,Patty Mills just made a four point play and completed it to send the game to another overtime.At the second overtime,it was close again.With one minute left,and the game tied 134-all.The Pistons score after a clutch layup by Jodie Meeks off an Anthony Tolliver screen,and he completed the three point play.On the other end,Kawhi Leonard would miss a three and then Andre Drummond gets a huge rebound,was fouled, and knocked down two free throws to win,139-134.Drummond and Monroe combined for 33 rebounds and 48 points.6 players scored double figures for the Pistons(Drummond w/27,Monroe w/ 21,Jennings,and Jackson w/ 19 each,Tolliver w/ 14,and Jodie Meeks w/ 23 off the bench).While Spurs big three combined for 81 points(Parker w/ 26 and 10 assists,Ginobili w/ 27 and 4 steals,and Duncan w/ 28 and 13 boards). Indiana Pacers(0-1) vs Washington Wizards(1-0)-The first quarter was quite a close game,28-23.At second quarter,the game was much closer,and Pacers got the lead 43-41.But,the Wizards went on an 8-0 run for a 49-43 halftime lead.At third,the Pacers came storming back and erased an 11- point deficit to lead 79-69.Then at the fourth,the Wizards got their groove again and outscored Pacers 35-14 for a 104-93 win.Paul George,Rodney Stuckey and George Hill combined 65 points in the losing effort(George w/ 26,Stuckey with 22,Hill w/ 17).John Wall had a triple double w/ 26 pts,10 rebounds,and 11 assists. June 19: Golden State Warriors(1-0) vs Portland Trail Blazers(0-1)-The Golden State Warriors dominated after one,38-17.At the second,the Warriors had some slip ups but still led,59-45.At third, the Blazers began with a 14-0 run to tie the game but the Warriors still led at the end of it 82-69.Warriors will finish the game with a 102-92 win.Stephen Curry scored 23 and had 12 assists,Klay Thompson adds 21 in the win.Damian Lillard scored 26 and Aldridge added career high 19 rebounds in the loss. Miami Heat(1-0) vs Toronto Raptors(0-1)-Miami Heat beats the Toronto Raptors in double overtime,123-119.Dwayne Wade scored 42 points with 6-6 from downtown,8-10 free throws,and 13-18 shooting,including 17 in the overtime periods.He also made the game winning four point play. New Orleans Pelicans(0-1) vs Los Angeles Clippers(1-0)-The Clippers dominated the whole game for a 114-93 victory.Chris Paul scored 28,Griffin scores 25.Tyreke Evans gets triple double with 18 points,12 rebounds,10 assists on the losing effort. Dallas Mavericks(1-0) vs Houston Rockets(0-1)-The Dallas Mavericks lead 25-24 in a close first quarter.In the second,Rockets would pull away for a 53-43 halftime lead.In the third,the Mavs would pull a comeback to finish with a 78-72 lead.The fourth would be very close but the Mavs pulled away with a 99-89 lead with 2:32 left in the game.The Rockets would go on an 11-0 run to lead 100-99.With 3.1 seconds left Barea was fouled.He made the first and missed the second but Tyson Chandler gets the winning tip.Nowitzki scores 26,Monta Ellis scores 23 and adds 12 assists,and Chandler Parsons scores 21 and grabs 9 boards.Tyson Chandler had 13 points,8 rebounds,and 3 blocks. Milwaukee Bucks(0-1) vs Oklahoma City Thunder(1-0)-The Thunder blow the Bucks 108-87.Westbrook gets triple double 32 points,12 rebounds,13 assists.Durant adds 25 points on 10-13 shooting and 5 threes.Antetokounmpo scores 24 in the losing effort for the Bucks. June 20: Los Angeles Lakers(2-0) vs Phoenix Suns(0-2)-The Lakers cruise to a 117-89 victory.All Lakers starters are in double figures.Bryant scores 26 points and 8 assists.Nick Young adds 24 points,8 rebounds,7 asst. off the bench.The Lakers bench outscore Suns bench 36-15.Bledsoe scores 21 points and 9 asst. in the loss. San Antonio Spurs(2-0) vs New Orleans Pelicans(0-2)-The Spurs led from start to finish for a 103-89 victory.Duncan leads the way with 24 points and 11 boards w/ 3 blocks.Ginobili adds 21 points. Cleveland Cavaliers(2-0) vs Indiana Pacers(0-2)-The Cavs win in a close game 107-101.Lebron James scores 30 points,7 rebs,and 8 asst. Kyrie Irving scores 24 points.Kevin Love gets hot with his 5 threes.Paul George and George Hill did everything to carry their team,scoring 28 points w/ 10 boards and 23,respectively. Atlanta Hawks(2-0) vs Brooklyn Nets(1-1)-The Atlanta Hawks were outplayed by Nets in the first quarter,trailing 32-21.At second they rallied but still trailed 56-51.In the third,the game was much closer and the Hawks took a 2 point lead heading into the 4th,81-79.In the fourth,Jarrett Jack took over,scoring 13 straight points down the stretch.At the last 2 minutes,w/ Nets trailing 108-101,Jarrett Jack made a huge steal and layup.The next Hawks play,Kyle Korver missed a three and Lopez gets the huge rebound.Deron Williams knocks down a clutch three with 29 seconds left.On the next Hawks possession,Jeff Teague wasted away the time and later gets fouled on a jumpshot.He gets the first free throw.He missed the second.Thaddeus Young gets a huge rebound and passes it to Jarrett Jack,who gets a shot off in time but he missed that three as Hawks survive 108-106.Jeff Teague scores 25 points and 9 assists.Millsap adds double double with 21 points and 13 rebounds.Jarrett Jack scores 28 including 15 in the fourth.